The tale of Vroengard
by WhiteLeaf12
Summary: Era is a dragon rider living in the new Vroengard, being taught all the skills of a rider by Eragon. But war is approaching. Can Era uncover the truth or will all be lost?
1. Chapter 1

Era was getting a little bored flying. She had been flying on Eridor for almost 2 hours and hadn't seen any land. Riddles had gotten boring. Eridor didn't know any jokes and neither of them could think of anything to do.

"_What are you thinking about young one_" ask Eridor

"_Nothing, I am just sick of seeing wave after wave_." Replied Era

"_Okay_,"

When they left Elesmera they hadn't expected it would to take so long to get to Vroengard. So now Era was just sitting there. Waiting. After another hour they caught sight of land.

Era sighed with relief. "_Finally we're there."_ Eridor shot flames in happiness. They both were Happy to be done with the long flight.

They landed in a small field. Era slid off. "Land again!" she shouted with pleasure.

"_The flight wasn't that bad, was it?" _said Eridor

"_I guess not," _replied Era

Eridor stretched his wings. "_Ah, that's better."_

"Now lets see the city," cried Era.

When Era got to the city she was blown away by the city's size and the amount of dragon riders. This was the dragon rider capitol but it was way bigger than either of them imagined. There were many riders and wizards trying to restore the city to its former glory.

Era was confused and mixed up. The map hadn't shown where she landed and she had to ask someone. She ask a wizard "Do you know where Eragon's house is?"

"Everyone knows where Eragon lives. He is the most famous rider and was the first to start cleansing Vroengard! To get there take a left here and you will see it. It is in the forest but a path has been made." Yelled the Wizard.

Era and Eridor thanked the wizard and went on their way. Eridor said "_What a grouch, we just got here how are we supposed to know where he lives"_

"_I agree. Now lets go before we are late." _Replied Era.

Era hopped up on Eridor and flew through the dense bright green forest. The leaves almost matching Eridor's Green scales.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the inheritance cycle. I do own a signed book, but not the copyright.

**I hope you liked my first chapter. I know it wasn't great. I will try to put more Excitement in this one. If you can I love comments. **

Eragon opened the door, "Welcome Era, I have been hoping you would arrive soon. Welcome to Vroengard"

"Thank you master Eragon" replied Era. "I can't wait to be a rider"

"Then lets learning now," said Eragon as he grabbed a glistening blue sword.

Era grabbed her sword right in time to block Eragon's blow. They started parrying and attacking. Neither one of them giving an inch. Eventually Era sent a shot that Eragon easily parried and he shot a diagonal slice that caught Era off guard and he won.

"Nice job." Said Eragon "I see you are not new to swordsmanship."

Now turning to Eridor, "I want you to go with Saphira. She will give you lessons while I teach Era." Eridor and Saphira flew off. "And Era, I will give you your first lesson."

Era and Eragon walked through the forest passing huge trees with glimmering bright green leaves looking almost as old as Alagaesia itself. After walking for about 5 minutes they reached a clearing with a stump in the middle. Eragon ask Era "I want you to sit here until you feel and see the grass's presence."

Era sat down at the stump and focused on the forest. She focused and focused until she saw a little green aura in her mind, then another and another. Soon she could see the presence of all the grass in the field. Then she went on to the trees soon she felt the whole end of Vroengard.

Then she felt another presence closer than the other ones that had been shielded from her just feint but very close.

But then it seemed to vanish. Finally she found Eragon's presence. She attacked his mind trying to invade and tell him she had finished the mission but his strong barriers kept her out. But Eragon did feel a little but of her attempt and came over to congratulate her.

When Era came out of her mind she was amazed at her progress. After that day she practiced everything she learned every chance she got. She improved at the ancient language, swordsmanship, mind sight and much more, but she never forgot her glimpse of the hidden presence.

**I hope this chapter was better, I certainly enjoyed it more. Thank you for reading this and if possible leave comments. I can always make revisions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. Not like the books. But the copyright stuff

**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while I was reading ****The Chronicles Of Ancient Darkness****. It was SO good. It was almost as good as Eragon. Anyway I have been reading so I didn't have time to write. Hope you like this chapter, Whiteleaf12**

Era flew through training. She finished task after task of Fighting minds with Saphira or dueling Eragon. She flew to mountain peaks and fought blindfolded and using just magic. After a few more weeks Eragon told her that the next day would be her final test.

She practiced everything she had learned until she went to bed. That night she had a dream: Era was in forest, She wasn't in Vroengard. She walked through the forest until she got to a beach. She saw ships coming. She watched, as the ships got closer. Then suddenly a blue dot appeared. After a minute she could make out it was a blue dragon that was smaller than Saphira, but bigger than Eridor.

She ran off into the woods. She found a village. They were preparing for an attack. They rushed off she ran. Suddenly she was ridding on a silver dragon. She saw Eragon flying on the blue dragon. Then she saw war. The people from the boats, elves, dwarves, and people fighting the people from these towns. A red dragon and the blue one with riders attacking and spreading flame everywhere.

From behind her a gold dragon with a rider around her age flew out. He said something to his dragon and they started attacking Eragon, and Era attacked the red dragon. They flew attacking with magic and swords. Then Era shot a small rock at him and he fell off his dragon and everything went black.

When Era woke up she remembered that it was her final test.

She got ready and ran to Eragon's hut. She used an opening spell and ran in. Eragon was just getting ready. He said, "It seems like you are ready for the test."

For the first part of the test Era and Eragon used swords to duel. They would spin and parry and jab. They wouldn't let the other one win. While Eragon was recovering from a blow Era sent a message to Eridor.

Eragon had Era on defense. He would send rapid attacks where Era could only deflect. Suddenly Eridor emerged and roared. It caught Eragon off guard and he was at the mercy of Era.

The second challenge was to Fly Eridor blindfolded using only her mind. She and Eridor merged minds so they were one. She used Eridor's eyes. They flew with Effortless ease. They passed that challenge.

Finally they had to use magic. Eragon told her to move the rock up the hill and then stop it when it came back down again. Era started the ball moving. But when it reached the hill she found a counter spell placed. She recited a spell that left her exausted, a spell that only one in the land had heard. The "Name of Names".

**Hope you liked this chapter. I have more planned and more written. I hope I can get this chapter up faster. Thanks for Reading -Whiteleaf12**


	4. Chapter 4

** Welcome to the fourth installment of The Tale of Vroengard. If you could leave comments they are deeply appreciated. All of them encourage me to write too. I hope you like this chapter.**

**-Whiteleaf12 **

Eragon was blown away "how do you know the ancient language?" he exclaimed.

Era was surprised too "I-I don't know."

Era was also surprised. "she had never heard that word. No one she had met besides Eragon and Arya knew that word.

"Well however you know it, you are now one of the dragon riders."

It took Era a moment to realize what he had said. She was a dragon rider. A true rider, Not a person with a dragon, a real member of the riders. She felt as if her whole life she had been waiting for this moment. It was a moment she would always remember.

After a moment Eragon said, "it is time to get you a rider sword". He held out a clump of shiny metal. I want you to shape your sword.

"What do you mean?" ask Era.

"Mold it with magic" replied Eragon.

Era puzzled over what she should do with the spell. It would be one of the most complicated spells she had done. She finally used a spell that first heated the metal and shaped it then used part of her true name to color it and add decoration.

At the end she had a silver sword with a perfect length for Era. Eragon congratulated her on her sword "Nice job, Now you only have to go through the Ceremony."

Later Era and Eridor were walking into the Vroengard town hall. Eridor and Era had been cut off during their training. Eridor described his training and how he learned flying skills and could use magic while flying. Era had learned that Eragon and Saphira had decided on this date to graduate them together.

"_How are you feeling little one_" ask Eridor.

"Scared and exited, Mostly scared" replied Era

"_I feel the same_." Replied Eridor

Then they entered the main room. Era was surprised. There was just Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and Fírnen .

Era and Eridor were thinking the same thing "_We are the first pair to finish._"

Eragon was the first to speak "I know what you are thinking, I know you thought there would be more riders here, but you are the fist two to pass our tests. You two have enough of a bond and have far more skill than we anticipated. So you are our first pair to finish. Now you are one of us you can help train more riders and help us keep peace in this land."

"You are now a part of our counsel. Since you just finished training you can stay in Vroengard for a little before your first assignment."

**I hope you liked this chapter. And if you have any ideas or improvements just leave a comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5 of ****The Tale of Vroengard. I am using a new form of typing, so sorry I didn't post it sooner. I hope t****his chapter is more exiting than some you have liked the other chapters please comment, and I will post my next one soon.**

Era went to sleep dreaming of the riders. She dreamed of riding Eridor to the land from her dream. They flew across the ocean to the land. She saw people she had never met before, but she felt like she new them in some way or another. They were preparing war. They had magicians, attacking ships, and the dragon rider from her dream.  
Suddenly Era awoke. She looked around. She saw no one. She reached out with her mind. She saw again the small little gems that were the minds of Vroengard people. Looking around she felt a presence. Like a dragon's presence but different in a way. A small presence that era had never felt or experienced before. Era threw on some clothes and ran out of her house.  
Era ran through the woods passing huge trees with leaves glistening in the moonlight. They danced in the wind and swayed to their ancient song. But Era didn't pay head as she raced through the Forrest of Vroengard. She ran and ran to a small clearing. She felt the strange presence she knew it was close to her but she couldn't tell exactly. The trees seemed to be whispering to her the answer in there silent language, but no one heard it. The trees waited for her. Waited for the moment that would change her life.  
Era looked up at the moon. She saw it come out from beneath a cloud, and the ground moved. Era was startled. She didn't know what happened. She looked down a long tunnel with stairs going down. She felt the aura down there she she took a step down. She kept walking, passing many statues of dragons and riders. Finally she got to a small room lit by torch light. Filled with books. Old diarys of riders many who Era had never heard of. And in the center there was a floating jewel shaped like a raindrop. It hung there floating. Era felt it's presence she knew it was an eldunarí.  
Then a small voice came into Era's mind. "_Hello rider" _said the voice.  
"Who are you?" Replied Era.  
"_I am the Eldunarí" _said the eldunarí  
The eldunarí was smaller than any others Era had ever seen. "How are you so small?" Ask Era  
Era suddenly saw a vision of a dragon hatch from an egg. It's dragon's rider watched in awe as it crawled tword him. Suddenly Era saw a battle. The rider riding on a small blue dragon. The rider looked up and a rider summoned a bolt of lightning from the sky. The rider fell and the dragon fell with him. There was a flash and Era saw the the small eldunarí.  
"Oh" replied Era  
"_But there is more."_ Replied the eldunarí.  
Era saw annother vision. A man was carrying the eldunarí. Era recegnised the man from a discription. He walked through the war. Whenever someone tried to attack he would cast them aside with a spell. The opponent would immediately back off. He seemed to have some purpose to get accross. After he got accross he recited a spell and the stairway Era had discovered opened up and he cast the gem down. But instead of breaking the eldunarî used magic to stay alive. A magic without words. Just mere power. So the eldunari stayed. Practicing skill after skill. Using magic in the room to someday escape.  
** Thank you for reading. As always, Comments are always encouraged. **  
** -Whiteleaf12**


End file.
